1. Field
The present application relates to toilets, and specifically to a device and method to automatically maintain the bowl rim, seat attachment area, and the bowl exterior clean and free of urine without the need of additional work.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that toilet bowl rims and toilet bowl exteriors often become dirty due to male urination outside the cavity of the toilet bowl, I.e. on the rim. As a consequence some of the urine may flow down the exterior side of the bowl leaving residues that, over time, become dray stains. Urine may also flow back from the rim to the seat attachment area where it may stay and dry. The consequences of this urine include microbial growth, urine smell, unsightly incrustation of the toilet rim, seat attachment area, and toilet bowl exterior.
This situation may become a problem both in public restrooms and in private bathrooms because, for example, it makes the toilet unsightly, and unsanitary. Additionally, the resulting mess is a frequent cause of irritation to women and of stress and tension between couples.
Currently frequent cleaning is required to keep the toilet presentable and sanitary. Brushes, rags, and paper towels have been used together with cleaning fluids, solutions, soaps, and disinfectants to keep and maintain the toilet rim, seat attachment area, and bowl exterior clean and sanitary. These cleaning operations are often unpleasant, use costly cleaners, and are time consuming ultimately resulting in a loss of time and money. An additional problem is that the toilet is unattractive and unsanitary between cleanings.